Life belt
by Muffins Planned
Summary: I have a bomb in my belt. And I can't tell anyone, what should I do? Put kids life on the risk or the press and police? Based a bit on a darma in sweden. 2 parts. R&R future. character won't be named utill the endComplete
1. Chapter 1

**Based on a drama that happend not so far from where I live... quite scary.. But this ends a litel diffrent... Ok.. I got the idea from there, but it's quite the same with the bomb and someone watching him every move he takes...**

* * *

I'm sitting down next to a rock, the bomb inmy belt could explode any second ifI do anything wrong.I se pepol passing by, I could tell annyone, that would place them in more danger then just sit here. It's a wery hot day, and even tough I'm in the shadow, I'm burning up. There's no way I'm going to get out of this alive. 

_Flash back_

_I was sitting in the park, as every other day. Watching my wife take care ofour children, I tried to help before, but she say's that I only mess it up. I smile as my son Davidrun away from his mom with only his jeans on, after my wife tried to puton his shirt again, and then see her running after him. Then she looked at me._

_"Whatare you smiling at?" she asked putting her hand over her eyes so she could seeme better._

_"You" I said smiling, and she roled her eyes and went after David again. The most hyper activ kid on earth. Then I feelt a cold hand on my shoulder, I tought it was my half brother so I turned around just to see a man dressed in black, holding a gun to my back so only I could see it._

_"Come" he said, and I stod up, hey I got I wife and kids, I don't want to die! And then he said to me to get in to a car. And again, I got a wife and kids, and again, I don't want to die. And the car drew of, with me inside. I just hoped that my wife didn't see it, or that she did. I have no idea..._

_End of flash back_

Onewoman came up to me and sat down next to me.

"Are you all right?" she said smiling.

"Yeah.. Just fine" I answer, and repet to my self "Just fine"

"So can I share this shadow with you?" she said, and I nodded, I rested my head agains the rock, and the coldness of the rock calmed me down a bit.

"You look scared, you know that?" the woman said and I nodded.

"Why would I be, everything around us can kill us, any second now... Someone in the shop over there" I pointed to a litel shop were pepol came out with ice creams" can come out with a gun and shot us all." I took a pause and looked over to a lake in the other direction."Someone can drown over there. " and then I look down onmy belt, wich was unusuall big size for a normal one, "And something can explode right here" I said putting my hand down on the ground.

"Okay..." the woman said looking at me like I'm crazy, wich I maybe am.

"I know it's crazy.. but think about it..." I said and the woman started to think, but only for like two seconds.

"I guess you're right..." she said and then she looks around over to the shop, then to the lake, and last at the ground. "I'm Sophie" she said smiling reaching for my hand.

"I got a 1 year old daughtercalled that... I'm-" I was cut of by something ringing inmy belt. I feel panic, my face frose, and I can't think. But then I realise that it is a phone that was ringing, so I picked it up.

_"Don't tell her your name, we'll blow you up, ok?"_ the voice threathens me.

"Ok" I said, swallowing my hope.

_"You can say that you have a bomb on you, notanything more. We'll guide you trough it"_ the voice said and hung up.

I looke at Sophie, scared as hell. If I say that I git a bomb on me, the think I'm a terorist, even tough I look as amarican as possibel.

"I-" I stated. "I'm not a terorist or something. But in my belt there is a bomb. Can you call the police?" I said to Sophie who stared at me in chock. Her eyes widned and I saw that they were grey. "Please"I hear my self begg. She stands up and nodd.

"That's why your scared..." she say to herself. "Who is doing this?" I look down.

"Please don't ask questions I can't answer"

"Ok.. Wait her!" she said running off. Were else would I be? I can't go any were! I think to my self. I look over to the water, I just want to dive in, this heat is really getting to me. And all I can do is sitt here. Then the phone starts ringing again.

_"Okay here is the plan... You'll sitt there, the press will come, and the police will too. And when everybody is there... bom!"_ I started to panic.

"But I have kids! And a wife! I can't die!"

_"Keep it down, or I'll kill you now, when all the children and everybody there!"_ I nodded, but he can't see me, or at least I think so.

"_Good, we maybe can let you take the bomb off... and blow everyone else in the air... but you don't want to live with that guilt do you?" _I feel a tear rowling down my face.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper in to the phone.

_"Beacuse the press and the police as ruined my life!"_ the voice shouted.

"Why me?" I whisper again.

_"Beacuse you're perfect, and stop asking questions"_ and then he hung up the phone. How can I sit here, knowing that he'll kill everyone if I said something now,but then he'd kill the press and the policeif I don't say something. Is there an answer to that question?

* * *

Part 1 of 2...** Fin**


	2. As help isn't coming

I heard police cars coming close, a helicopter in the air, and the pepol running away. I wish I could run away with them, but I'm the one with the belt... Just my luck. No one comes near me, but I can see some pepol on the other side of the lake and pepol on the high way there has stoped to look. Look on the poor man who's got a bomb on him. It so quiet, I can only hear cars and the birds, really peasefull. Maybe I should just let the bomb go off now, so I won't put other persons in danger. Then the phone rang.

"Please!" I begged in to the phone. "Please I have a wife, and kids!"

_"Do you think I care?"_ the voice yelled enoyed at him. _"Oh... And don't try to set of the bomb now, cause it'll not go off"_

"What? No one is coming any were near me! How are you gonna make this work?"

_"I'm going to call, pretend to be you... And say that it's safe now..."_I hear the voice laugh, and thereare other laughs in the backround. _"Oh yeah... right! We gotta say goodbye! This is our last call... If we don't change anything. And that won't happen... Byebye pretty boy" _and the phone went dead, just like I will soon.

"I never got to say goodbye to my kids... I never got to say goodbye to my wife.." I say to my self, comming up with everything I haven't got time to do. I feel a tear slid down my face. I never used to cry, it's not what a man do. I'm strong, or at least I should be. "WHY?" I scream out, mad at eveerybody. "WHY?" I look around to see if there is anybody near me, that could wach my every move. The trees... but only kids can get up there. In side the shop... everybody is out of there. On the otherside of the soccerfeald... to visibel. In the storeroom...In there they must be... It got windows, lots of room, or at least I think so, and the windows aren't see trough. I notice myself staring at the window, hoping that they'll see and notice that I know were they are.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for all the things I've done in the past! I'm sorry for stealing the cars, I'm sorry for trying to kill my brother... I'm soryy I'm sorry Please forgive me" I say staring up at the sky, hoping that there is someone up there, someone that will hear my plea.I then see a manI reconised. A man he haven't seen for years, the man that helped him out in hard times, the man he was years ago ready to call dad. ButI failed them, and ran away. Just to sit here. The man looked at me. Oh yes, it was him, it was Sandy

"Oh.. god..." I hear Sandy say. I shake my head, hoping that I was just imagening him, that he was in my head. But he walked troughwards me.

"STOP! FOR GODS SAKE JUST STOP!" I yell at him. "DON'T COME NEAR ME OK?"

"I know you're mad at me Ryan, but we'll get trough it now." I shake my head.

"The bomb... please... it's going to blow any second..." I hear myself say. "And tell my wife Emelie and my kids Sophie, David and Joanna that I love them, please..." I say to him. "Run away..." I say to him again, but he stays "FOR GODS SAKE RUN!" I yell, and he starts to run.

I'm going to be blown into peices, I'm going to die. Me. Ryan. Atwood. 32 years old. 3 kids and wife. Grew up in Chino, but now I live in Northen California.

I went to Berkley after my girlfriend, or what I then hoped to girlfriend Marissa died in a car accident, killed by her ex. I'm an architect at a hough company, and my wife is works at a preschool. We were planing on having 5 kids, she loved them, but we only got 3, Sophie 1 Joanna3 and David 5.

I'll never see my kids grow up. Never see Joanna and Sophie start school. Never see any school plays, never see Sophie play with her dolls. Never see them grow up. Never know what they'll be. But I got a lot further thanMarissa, she didn't even have kids... Guess that I'm lucky I got that...

The phone rang again.

_"What the hell was that_?" thevoice said, more angry that before.

"I won't let you kill anyone... not as long as I'm alive!"I yell to them.

_"One more trick and we'll go after you're kids, and you're wife"_

"You're asking me to pick who will live? My familly or the police and press?"

"Yes, please make up your mind soon... And we'll kill the police and the press anny way..." he hunged up. I remeber the last time I spoke to The Cohens... It's a day I'll never forgett.

_Flash back_

_When I come in to the kitchen redy to face the music._

_"Ryan, we can't have this in our house... You can't keep on destroying yourself..." I remeber Sandy say to me, and I couldn't care less._

_"Com on man, do you want to be like Volchock?" Seth then said, I remeber that I got up, got so close to Seth that I could feel him breath._

_"I am. Not. Volchock." I remember saying, and the fear that Seth had in his eyes was something I had never seen, not even in Trey's eyes when Marissa shot him... _

_"If you keep this up, you soon will be" Sandy warned me, and I steped up to him, and trew a fist at him, causing him to crash with the floor. And then Kirsten who hadbeen quiet untill then, screaming at me... She said that she tought that I was diffrent, that I had a future. But that I ruined that right there... And then they said to me, that if Iwanted to keep this up, thenI should get the hell out of there. And so I did, never looked back once._

_End of flashback_.

After that memorie,it was just a blur, untill one day, I wake up and walk down the street, and there I see the mostbeauteful thing on earth, Emelie.She didn't do drugs, I knew that, and shedidn't hang with the pepol I did, so I cleaned up, made something out of myself. And then, a year after I first saw her,I asked her out on our first date, and now, after8 years, I sitt here, and she's the only thing that makes me live another second. She's there, living... And I'm here, I'm living, but I'm dying.

"If your going to do this... please stop the waiting..." I whisper to the sky, whisper for anyone who want's to hear. I'm all alone, and I toght that I was going to die of old age, in my sleep. But here I am, wide awake, waiting for death to take me, and yet it doesn't come. "Or spare my life" I add to my plea to the sky. Hoping that one of them, would be answerd soon, real soon.

"They said to me to come and check on you..." a man said, looking down on me. He looked like he was 60+.

"Who are you?" I ask him, trying tofigure out if he was a good guy or not.

"I'm a police officer, this is my last shift..." he say to me.

"Why die on your last shift?" I ask him my voicetremerling.

"You're not going to die..." he say laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I am, and I kind of accepted that... let's see 4 hours ago..."

"Well I don't mind meating my wife again... And my children.. they died in a car accident25 years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry.." I say.

"Nah Don't be like you said, I accepted that, but me, years ago." He say, and we have a comforting silence.

"My friend died in a car accindent 13 years ago... The day after we gradueted from High School, I was in the car with her, had her in my arm when she died... I'll guess I'll see her too..." I hear myself say, this is the first time I talked about the accident, I said in short ways how it happend, but not so much. But I guess I'm going to die, so what hurt does it make...

"Sound to me like she was more then a friend..."

"Yeah... we were on and off... there was so much drama, and we couldn't handel it. But now it's no drama, that you almost wish it is some.. But now there is this..."

"It sucks..."

"Yeh... I have a wife, 3 kids... Sophie 1 Joanna 3 and David 5. My wifes name is Emelie, she has this beautefull smile, and even when she's not smiling, you can see the smile on her face, even when she's sad. I remember when our son David was born, she was in so much pain, that it hurt for me to see her. And after that he was born, she had the biggest smile on her face, and I asked if it was worth it, and she said that she would've done anything just to see David once." I took apause, notecing that I'm crying. "And this morning... When she fed Sophie, she did this thing, that she always doese and she doesn't even notice that she's doing... She like.." I close my eyes to pitchure her" She lookes over the 3 kids all at once, David today was playing with a camera, and Joanna was trying to bust open the door, I tried to stop them, but no way. And then Emelie just says 'no' whilefeeding Sophie, and reeding a news paper. And they stop, just like that.I always wondred how she does that, it's like she's born to have tons of kids.." I laugh. "And then when breakfast is over, and I takeup Sophie in my arms, and Joanna hughs me... Like she knew that this ws going to happen, cause she said that she was going to love me forever... And ever." I look at the man. I didn't even know his name, and I was opening up for him, just like that.

"My wife was afaul with kids, they were running all over the house when I wasn't there... And she couldn't do laundrey, she would just sit there and watch hoping that it would by a mirical switch on.." he laughs. "But the day she died, she learned how to wach. It was faith, her faith was how to learn how to wash. That makes me feal soo good" I look at him, years maybe do that to you. Make you joke about the things you can't handel. Iwish I hadled Marissa that way, then maybe I would've had more time with Emelie, maybe more kids. I don't know, just more of her, and my kids. The phone rings again, and Ipick it up, slowly.

_"Tick tack... byebye_"And then the phone died. I look to the ground.

"I'm Ryan. Atwood..." He looks at me, and nodds.

"I'm JohnJohnson,JJ, my parents had no fantasy..." He pasued and took a breath. "So this is it?" he asked, and I noded. "Well, Jewel, Amy, Ken, Thomas... here I come!" he said happy. And I try to be happy. But all I could think about was my familly, and the way I acted in my past. That I let the Cohens go. And somewere in my toughts, a fast pain shoots trough my body, and then I feel pease. And then I'm back to were I were before the bomb exploded. And next to me was John, and al lot of kids and a grown woman in her 40. And then a few yards away, Marissa stands. I walk upto her.

"So this is death?" I ask her.

"Yeh, kind of boring huh?" she says and laughs.

"Can I see my familly?" Marissa shakes her head. "Why?"

"Beacuse you have to move on, and they have totoo." I nodd, and hope it'll be soon.

**13 years later**.

Emelie's POV

_My son David isgraduating. He stands there pround, just like his father did whenwe graduated from Collage. He looks so much likeit' scary.__ I miss him so much. 13 years and still I can't stand to think off him. And that he never got to meet Jamie and Seth, yeah Iam like family to the Cohens now. I keep Ryan alive trough them.Jamie and Seth, our 4th and 5th children, so many we wanted to have._

Jamie POV

_When I die, the first one I want to meet is my father, and so does Seth, Joanna and Sophie too. The only one who has memories off dad is David, and he is moving accros the contry this fall... lucky him._

And here I stand, next to Marissa and watch my son David get his diploma, and I watch my children envy him.

"They're pretty great.." Marissa say.

"Thanks to Emelie yeh..."

* * *

part 2 of 2 **fin**


End file.
